


Mistletoe

by mlein80



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlein80/pseuds/mlein80
Summary: Enzo decide to take no risks when it comes to decorating the house with mistletloe





	

“Maybe you should reconsider if you want to enter through here…” Enzo was leaning against the doorframe when Bonnie arrived. He was grinning from ear to ear, looking at the girl he wouldn’t want to miss anymore. Not for anything in the world. He pointed up at the doorframe.  
“I just decorated the house, darling… and I did find it fitting to hang up the mistletoe right here…”

Bonnie started to laugh.  
“What do you expect me to do right now? Climb through the window? Because that’s bound to go wrong…” she walked towards the door, stopping a few feet before it.  
“But you maybe shouldn’t have done that. What if Damon decided to visit?”

Enzo started laughing and shrugged.   
“I’ll just send him through the window. No problem. I hope you don’t get jealous if I don’t warn Caroline ahead? I’d love to see her face…” He outstretched his hand to Bonnie, inviting her to step under the plant.  
“I just couldn’t miss any opportunity to kiss my girl… and hanging it right here makes sure you can’t get in without allowing me to steal at least one kiss from you.”

“Maybe you should have put one up above the couch then…”, Bonnie teased him when she took his hand and allowed him to pull her to him. For a moment she couldn’t say anything else because Enzo took the tradition of kissing her very seriously, but eventually he let go.

He smirked however before stepping inside and closing the door behind them to keep the cold out.   
“Who says I haven’t done that?”, he said innocently, before stepping aside to show her the inside of the house with the Christmas tree, the holly, the fake snow on the window. In the hearth a fire was burning and candles were placed on the table.

Bonnie was admiring the view, before she started to laugh.   
“We’re not inviting anyone else over this year. You put mistletoe everywhere!”

“Not everywhere…”, Enzo objected in between grins. “I just wanted to be sure we wouldn’t miss out on any opportunities. But I do agree with you. It’s going to be our sanctuary…”

Bonnie smiled at her man before pulling him in an embrace.   
“You’re crazy. And I love you for that…”


End file.
